


Knickers

by Tea (graychalk)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graychalk/pseuds/Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari was worried about her hair, only to find that her knickers had betrayed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knickers

"Wait... stop!"  
  
"Hmm? What's wrong?"  
  
"Damn! Quick, get up you lazy!"  
  
"Oye, stop shouting in my ears."  
  
"Didn't you hear the footsteps? Someone's coming! Hurry!"  
  
"How am I supposed to hear anything with you screaming in my ear? I'm about to go deaf as it is."  
  
"Stop complaining and get up already, you lazy bastard!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why the fuck not?!"  
  
"You're still on top of me."  
  
"...Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you."  
  
"What a troubleso-"  
  
"Finish that sentence and I'll give you a whole new meaning of troublesome later. Oh fuck, look at us. Hurry up and get dressed!"  
  
"Where's my vest?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Look for it yourself!"  
  
"You're the one who took it off."  
  
"Who the hell- look it's over there! Under the bed."  
  
"Where are my pants?"  
  
"How the hell-"  
  
"You're the one who took that off too."  
  
"Say that again and I'll never take anything off you again."  
  
"..."  
  
"Where's my underwear?"  
  
"You're not wearing your underwear?"  
  
"I wouldn't be asking you if I was wearing it, would I?"  
  
"When did you take it off?"  
  
"Shikamaru! That's not the fucking point right now!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Geez, woman, you need to calm down. Besides, if I were you, I'd worry about _that_ first since I doubt anyone would be checking under your skirt to see if you're wearing any underwear."  
  
"Worry about wha- _shit_! What happened to my hair?! My hair tie, where did my hair tie go?"  
  
"You mean this?"  
  
"Oh yes! _Oh no_! It snapped! Dammit, Shikamaru!"  
  
"Stop- ow! What are you hitting me for?!"  
  
"It's all your fault! Why did you yank it off? Now what am I going to do?"  
  
"I don't recall you complaining earlier..."  
  
"Just... shut up. Quick, give me yours! It'd be too obvious if my hair looks like this."  
  
"Right. And I wouldn't look strange at all with my hair down."  
  
"Just give it to me!"  
  
"You still have three other rubber bands. Use those and tie your hair into one ponytail or something."  
  
"Are you crazy? I've never tied my hair like that! They'll _know_ if they see me like that."  
  
"Too late."  
  
"Temari."  
  
"Ga-Gaara! Wh-what are you doing here? Did... uh... something come up?"  
  
"...I heard noises."  
  
"Oh..ha..haha... I was... um... looking for a new hair tie. One of them just suddenly snapped, you see..."  
  
"Temari."  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"There's something on your lamp."  
  
"Looks like he found your underwe- what are you glaring at me for? I don't even know when you took it off!"  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dialogue-only LJ community, [dialogue_500](http://dialogue-500.livejournal.com/), prompt #12 _The Accident_ , which is to write a conversation revolving around something important having been destroyed/damaged by a character. :D


End file.
